


Кот

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: О том, как коты, люди и вулканцы перемещаются между вселенными. И всегда находят друг друга.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Для Мэтти.

Кот появился неожиданно.

Они шли к ближайшей планетной системе Федерации – на импульсных. Буквально, ковыляя во мгле после нечаянной встречи с очередной необъяснимой космической фигнёй, своротившей им правую гондолу.

Спок, конечно же, немедленно подобрал многосложное название необъяснимой фигне и представил отчет, но Джим решил пока не вчитываться в эту монографию: у него и без того хватало дел. В первые полчаса.

Они связались с командованием, отчитались о чрезвычайной ситуации и были направлены туда, куда командование посчитало необходимым. А потом тоже посчитали – время, оставшееся до прибытия на ремонтную базу. Одиннадцать стандартных суток.

– Жаль, что у нас нет мух, – скорбно поведал Чехов, обращаясь к обзорному экрану перед собой.

– Зачем нам мухи, Чехов? – удивился Джим.

– От скуки дохнуть, сэр, – с готовностью пояснил навигатор. – Вместо нас. Но их нет, так что самим придется…

Как в воду глядел. В течение следующих трех с половиной стандартных суток на корабле развился космических масштабов массовый сплин.

Скучали, конечно, не все.

Скотти, например, дневал и ночевал у отсека варп-реактора – вместе с инженерным отделом и половиной научного.

Вторая половина научного (во главе со старпомом) занудствовала по поводу необходимости подробно изучать весь тот мусор, мимо которого ползла раненая Энтерпрайз.

Маккой развлекался: предсказывал, попутно изобретая все новые и новые способы закатить глаза, что все они умрут.

К концу четвертых суток даже бравые краснорубашечники сникли и поблекли.

И тут Ухура нашарила в пустоте кое-что интересное.

– По правому борту стальной ящик, – удивленно сообщила она. – А в нем органика. Белковая.

– Где?! – Джим вскочил и навис над плечом Спока, уже сканировавшего странный объект. – Живая?

– Не могу утверждать с полной уверенностью, капитан, – важно ответил старпом. – Вероятно, мы имеем дело с…

– Она мяукает! – перебила Ниота.

Несколько минут спустя пушистая мяукающая органика сошла с площадки транспортатора и, гордо задрав полосатый хвост, прошествовала вдоль линии встречающих. Космический сплин был побежден и бежал с позором.

 

***

Получив кота из рук Маккоя после всевозможных анализов, Джим решил, что будет звать его просто – Котом. Кажется, тому понравилось, и он решил остаться.

Он явно счел Энтерпрайз своей территорией, благосклонно позволял всем кормить и гладить его – и, проводя время на мостике во время альфа-смены, то и дело оказывался в капитанском кресле: спал в нем. То есть, каждый раз, как Джим вставал с места – Кот, судя по всему, телепортировался туда и мгновенно погружался в сон.

В остальное время он устраивал обходы.

Сулу и Чехов докладывали, что Кот часто бродит по оранжерее, а вечерами наблюдает за их тренировками, в перерывах уважительно обнюхивая шпаги. Его уважение стало очевидно всем, когда навигационная панель во время альфа-смены стала вдруг считаться адекватным заменителем капитанского кресла. Джим даже обиделся. Ненадолго.

Чепел подарила Коту клубок, отчего он проникся к ней безграничным доверием: теперь все его игрушки сначала должны были проходить испытание Кристиной. Он приносил в медотсек все свои интересные находки, которых, к его величайшему сожалению, было очень немного: на Энтерпрайз все же поддерживалась совершенно космическая чистота. Но искусно пожеванные мясные шарики, аккуратно оправленные комками пыли, оказывались на столе старшей медсестры с завидной регулярностью.

Ухура позволяла Коту изучать наушник (был вылизан и опробован на прочность, признан неинтересным) и микрофон (был вылизан, опробован на прочность, признан уместным собеседником – вероятно, потому, что красиво шипел). Порой Кот прогуливался по рабочей панели перед Ниотой – и в эти мгновения мостик замирал: все гадали, с кем он установит связь. В первую свою прогулку по клавишам он сумел настроиться на прием орионской оперы, что, по словам мистера Скотта, было совершенно невозможно в этой части квадранта. Потому после все ждали еще какого-нибудь чуда.

Мистер Скотт, кстати, утверждал, что или на борту Энтерпрайз находится не один Кот, или офицеры мостика его обманывают, рассказывая о местонахождении хвостатого астронавта. Потому что сам он точно видел, как в начале каждой альфа-смены Кот направлялся к трубе Джеффри – видимо, чтобы отдохнуть там в тишине от надоедливых двуногих. Остальное время он проводил у контрольной панели варп-реактора: внимательно следил за мигающими лампочками, сигнализировавшими о многочисленных неисправностях. А еще мурчал вместе с импульсными двигателями.

Через некоторое время Кирк узнал, что команда зовет полосатого завоевателя сердец Джей Ти Котом – потому что, мол, очень похож на капитана. Сначала он хотел рассердиться. Потом решил забить. А потом подумал, что ему даже лестно.

Кот становился неотъемлемым элементом корабля: он ежедневно заглядывал в столовую, инспектировал кают-компанию, порой проникал в каюты, чтобы обнюхать все и вздремнуть на подушке. Его тискали, с ним разговаривали, ему реплицировали сливки, а когда он засыпал – старались не шуметь. В общем, все были совершенно без ума от Кота.

Даже Боунс ворчал на хвостатого пассажира с какой-то особой умилительной теплотой и тыкал в него трикодером едва ли не чаще, чем в капитана, – а это уже говорило о многом.

И только Спок почему-то сопротивлялся кошачьему пушистому обаянию: был по-вулкански безэмоционален, строг – и молча снимал Кота с теплых поверхностей научной станции или просто не обращал внимания на «посторонние живые организмы в имеющих стратегическое значение локациях».

Но как-то раз Джим увидел Спока и Кота на обзорной палубе. Он зашел просто так – от нечего делать – и вовремя заметил, что у экрана кто-то есть, и не стал выходить из турболифта, бесшумно распахнувшего двери. Потому что Спок сидел на корточках и что-то тихо выговаривал пушистому комку. А пушистый комок следил за склонившимся над ним вулканцем, навострив уши и обернув лапы хвостом.

А потом Спок погладил Кота – и тот замурчал.

Джим тогда подумал, что от умиления растает и превратится в лужу сиропа, которая немедленно скиснет от смеха. Но ему не дали шанса: Спок произнес слово, заставившее его насторожиться и прислушаться.

– Джеймс, – повторил старпом. – Иди ко мне, Джеймс.

И Кот пошел к нему. Залез на руки, свернулся, уткнулся лбом в грудь. А вулканец сел в кресло, продолжая что-то тихонько бормотать на ухо хвостатому тёзке капитана.

Это было почти неприлично. Потому Джим ушел, конечно же. Сбежал, проще говоря. Нельзя же наблюдать исподтишка за вулканцем в такие эмоциональные моменты! Это же как раздеть его при всех.

Почему-то от мысли о раздевании старпома Джиму стало жарко. Но он решил не придавать значения.

Потом решил серьезно поговорить.

Потом возможность говорить у него отняли – да и необходимость в разговорах как-то отпала сама собой.

Только вот в самом конце пятилетней миссии Кот начал беспокоиться. Он то бродил по темным закоулкам грузовых отсеков, то забирался под одеяло на постели Джима или Спока, чтобы тихонько сидеть там целый день. А однажды ночью – когда до Солнечной системы оставалась всего пара недель пути – пропал бесследно.

 

***

Спок никогда не верил в волшебство и совпадения, потому после окончания пятилетней миссии вернулся на Вулкан. Он надеялся, что Джим понимал причины его поступка. Хотя, конечно, в волшебство не верил.

Он продолжал не верить и тогда, когда уже на пороге Гола услышал Джима сквозь все возведенные заслоны. Он продолжал не верить, потому что в проекте «Генезис» вообще не было ничего волшебного, только не просчитанное заранее. И уж точно ничего волшебного не было в поиске Сайбока.

В общем, Спок не верил в волшебство и совпадения, а потому решил не придавать значения тому, что спустя несколько лет Джим, его капитан, бесследно исчез – точно так же, как и Джей Ти Кот в свое время.

Проходили годы. Десятилетия. Столетия.

В жизни Спока произошло еще много – очень много – событий разной степени иррациональности. И однажды он вдруг поймал себя на том, что всюду высматривает котов. И в своей собственной вселенной, и в параллельной.

Однажды – уже на Новом Вулкане – его разбудило какое-то беспокойство. Он подумал, что его, верно, вызывают Джим и Спок. Энтерпрайз как раз должна была подходить к Йорктауну, а они обещали погулять там с камерой и показать ему эту грандиозную станцию, на которой он уже точно никогда не сможет побывать.

Но нет, все средства коммуникации молчали.

Спок потянулся к тумбочке у кровати, чтобы взять стакан воды. За окном тяжело дышала пустыня, остывшая к утру, а над нею мерцали далекие звезды.

И Спок вдруг ощутил, что ему нужно немедленно попасть куда-то.

Поднялся, стараясь не разбудить сиделку, оделся, вышел из дома. Открыл двери ангара, сел в свой маленький звездолет и вышел на орбиту Нового Вулкана, игнорируя беспокойного диспетчера, запрашивающего информацию о цели полета. Потом и вовсе отключил связь.

Ввел нужную частоту – он помнил ее, помнил, как тогда, столетия назад, Ниота сканировала пространство, надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь интересное в долгом скучном перелете на импульсных.

Прислушался к тишине.

И улыбнулся, когда услышал мяуканье.


End file.
